Revenge
by Lakeshine
Summary: I turn and slump against the door in defeat. That's when I hear the beeping. I look around until my gaze lands on a stack of dynamite connecting to a detonator counting down from 30 seconds. "Shit..."
1. Trap

**Hey all! This story is inspired by Batman: Under the Red Hood but is in the YJ universe (after Season 1, disregarding season 2) and... well there are a lot of differences... Anywho you should totally watch Batman:Under the Red Hood if you haven't and please enjoy!**

**Dedicated**** to Broken Bird Nightingale who had me watch Batman: Under the Red Hood in the first place**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Young Justice or Batman... or anything else**

**Trap**

**Nightwing's POV**

"Robin no!" I yell punching the assassins who had leapt at me to the side. The Team was currently in battle against several assassins from the League of Shadows,trying to reach Ra's Al Ghul before he could release his newest method of mass destruction, to try and whip out most of the human population. We where nearly there but were caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Joker who had released some laughing gas before dashing away, laughing manically. Jason had taken off after the crazed clown leaving Barbra and I to deal with our laughing teammates, who didn't have gas masks like us Bats and the assassins who were likely in on it. I rush over to KF and inject him with the antidote allowing him to stop laughing and pant for breath. "Help BG with the others and then fulfill the mission objective" I order him giving him the rest of my supply of the cure.

"Where... are... you... going?" My best friend asks in between breaths.

"After Robin and that maniac" I tell him before racing of in the direction my 'little brother' and Joker went. I run outside and look around widely until I spot a warehouse not to far away, accompanied with a flash of red. I dash of in that direction and race into the warehouse. "Robin?" I call looking around the dark warehouse.

"Aw lookie it's Birdie Boy 1" comes Joker's voice and the light flash on. I blink in the blinding light and try to locate the clown. He was standing in the one shadowy corner of the warehouse holding... Jay.

"Let him go Joker!" I yell angrily noticing the huge bloody gash on the side of Jason's head.

"Awwwwww you're no fun anymore Boy Blunder!' Joker says throwing Jason to the side. "Maybe instead of the new Bird Boy I'll take the original one and have some more fun with him" Joker mutters.

"What are you talking about Joker?" I yell trying to inch towards Jason.

"Uh Uh Uh Robby, It's just you and me now" Joker says blocking my path. I jump at him and he grins crazily as I punch him in the face. He pulls out one of his knives and stabs me in the leg, earning a grunt of pain before knocking my gas mask of my face. I I growl and kick out at him as he dodges laughing. I pull the knife from my leg and throw it to the ground. I glance at Jason who beginning to fidget and turn back to Joker who lunges at me.

"Nighty Night bird boy" he laughs releasing some laughing gas in my face. I begin to laugh and push him off trying to stand while laughter emits from my mouth. Joker's signature grin stretches on my face as I laugh, struggling to breathe. I double over and Joker kicks me again sending me flying. I see Jason stand wobbly and motion him away, trying to tell him to get help. For once he actually listens and he begins to creep away as I stand shakily, lightheaded from lack of oxygen, and turn to Joker trying to distract him from Jay. He grins and attacks me again, punching me in the face while laughing manically. I fall to the ground again, hardly able to breath and he looks down on me with a crazed grin a crowbar now in his hand. Black dots block my vision and I see Jay nearing the door slowly as Joker pricks me with a needle. My laughing ceases but my relief doesn't last long because he hits the side of my head with the weapon in his hand and I pass out, his laughter still ringing in my ears.

**O.o... so what do you guys think so far? I hope you guys like it and please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. Gone

**Annnnddddd here's chapter 2! Note Jason is like 13 and Dick is 17 so do the math for everyone else ages because I really don't want to (again this is in disregard to Season 2 which includes any of the new members and Rocket and Zee leaving) Shout outs to...**

**Disclaimer~ Still not mine!**

**Gone**

**Batgirl's POV**

I look worriedly after Nightwing as he chases after Joker and Robin, before turning back to the task at hand. I knew Dick would want me to stay here and help stop Ra's. I punch the assassin who was leaping at me in the face and turn to Artemis, injecting her in the arm with the Joker Venom antidote. She stops laughing and tries to regain her breath, but I don't wait dashing over to Zatanna this time and injecting her in the arm before repeating the process, curing M'Gann. I notice Wally dashing around to the others and injecting them the antidote and I throw a batarang at another assassin heading towards the still recovering Rocket before helping the Martian girl to her feet.

"Miss. Martian you're with me, we need to disarm the weapon" I tell her dashing of, blending into the shadows. She nods and follows, entering camouflage mode,and we sneak away towards Ra's Al Ghul as the rest of the team takes down the remaining assassins. We enter the room holding the machine meant to whip out well over half the human race. Ra's, Talia, and Ubu are waiting for us trying to start the machine. We immediately engage the 3, trying to stop them from setting of the weapon that would cause natural disasters worldwide, killing billions. As we begin to get overwhelmed the rest of the Team joins in and we chase them off as I run over to the machine and deactivate it. We all let out a breath of relief as the machine falls apart before Superboy speaks up.

"Where's Nightwing and Robin?" he asks looking around. I swear under my breath and stand, racing out of the building. The Team follows and when we get outside I glance around trying to figure out where Joker went. I suddenly hear a loud explosion and see a warehouse not to far away go up in flames. I immediately race in that direction and see totally carnage. I see a glimpse of a yellow and black cape and run over to it.

"Superboy lift this up!" I yell and the clone comes over and lifts the slab of concrete, tossing it to the side. I see Jason underneath and pull him out, thankful that the concrete hadn't crushed him because it was propped up on another piece of concrete. "Aqualad, KF, Superboy go see if you can find Nightwing" I order trying to keep myself calm. "Zatanna help me over here" I say looking over Jay. He had a bloody gash on the side of his head and numerous cuts and bruises from the explosion but he would be alright. "Robin wake up" I say shaking him slightly. He doesn't respond. "Zatanna do you have a..."

"Pu ekaw" she says and Jason's eyes snap open. He tries to get up immediately, his masked eyes widened, but I hold him down gently.

"Whoa Robin easy it's alright" I murmur he looks at me and suddenly hugs me.

"No BG it's not ok... Joker he took him..." the boy whispers so quietly the others wouldn't be able to hear. My blood runs cold. That psychopath had Dick.

"Don't worry Jayjay we'll find him" I whisper giving him a quick hug back before standing, helping him up and supporting him. "Rocket go get the guys, M'Gann call the Bio- ship" I order trying to stay strong in this horribly situation. The other two girls do as ordered without hesitation, most likely hearing something in my voice telling them not to argue. Zatanna gives a worried look but doesn't question my orders as everyone reconvenes.

"Why did you call off the search Batgirl?" Kaldur asks sensing something was off.

"He's already gone" I whisper hanging my head.

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asks her eyes widening in horror.

"That damn clown took him" I growl angrily. "Now we need to go find him before something bad happens" I say helping the injured Robin onto the Bio-ship" And woe to that clown when we do..."

**A bit on the short side buuuuuuut *shrugs* oh well felt like a good place to stop. Next chapter is Nightwing's POV... I think... anyway please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	3. Sadistic Joy

**And here's chapter 3! Thanks for all of the support guys! I toke most of these quotes right from 'Batman:Under the Red Hood' tweaking them a bit as needed but keeping it very close to the movie Special thanks to Guest that read, DemonFireFox, Nightingale, Jesters of the Moon, and Brightpath2 :)**

**Disclaimer ~ not even gonna bother right now...**

**Sadistic ****Joy**

**Nightwing's POV**

I come to slowly, my entire body burning in pain. I'm unable to hold in a small groan from the pain in my head.

"Yay you're awake we can finally have some fun!" I hear Joker's voice from my left. I turn to face him, opening my eyes all the while taking in my surroundings. Another warehouse, how cliche can one get?

"What do you want Joker?" I growl, my voice still weak from the laughing gas. I realize my hands are tied behind my back and all of my weapons were gone, including my gloves and boots, not that I expecting anything less.

"To have some fun Birdie Boy 1! I miss ya, the second one's not nearly as fun! Besides I'm sure you'd love to spend some time with you're good old Uncle J! Remember all the good times we've had?" he asks walking towards me with a crowbar. I remain silent. "Awwww fine be like that then Robby, I'll make you sing soon enough!" he says with a laugh bring down the crowbar on my chest. I cringe and he continues to beat me with the weapon and try to focus on the good in the situation. _At least I saved Jay. "_Come on Birdie Boy, speak to your old Uncle J!" Joker says grabbing the front of my suit and dragging me into a sitting position. I try to regain my breath before looking at him a giving him a glare. He whacks me in the face with the crowbar, cutting open my cheek, and ripping off part of my mask. "Wow that looked like it really hurt." he says before grinning sadistically bring the crowbar back down on me.

"_Come on Grayson, you can do this, the Team and Bruce will get here soon"__I t_ell myself as Joker continues hitting me around with the crowbar._"Please hurry guys..."_Joker slams me in the chest, undoubtedly cracking a rib and I hit my head on the ground, staring up at the ceiling from on my back.

"Whoa now hang on that looked like it hurt a lot more" he remarks as I struggle to breath. "So, let's try to clear this up, ok Pumpkin? What hurts more... A?" he says slamming the crowbar down on my already hurt chest. "Or B?" he asks hitting my face. "Forehand?" another hit to the face knocking me to the side. "or backhand" another hard strike to the ribs. By now I knew I had at least 3 broken ribs and possibly a collapsed lung. I was not feeling the aster to say the least. Joker brings the crowbar down again, mercilessly and I taste blood filling my mouth. He hits me again and again before he finally stops for a while to bask in the glory, laughing manically, as I lay face down.

"Damn you" I try to tell him glaring up at him. He bends down and mimics me, coping my choked sounds.

"A little louder lambchop , I think you might have a collapsed lung, that always impedes the auditory " he mocks messing with my hair. I collect blood in my mouth and spit it at him, hitting him in the face in a way that would have made Jason proud. Joker however doesn't like it and he slams my face into the ground before standing and whipping the blood off his face. "Now that was rude," he starts and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. _Like beating me with a crowbar isn't?_"I remember back when you were a Boy Blunder you at least had some manners." I glare at him. "I suppose I should reteach you those manners... Naw I'm just going to keep beating you with this crowbar" he says Stomping on my back before bring down the metal object once more.

_"Bruce please hurry"_I pray silently closing my eyes as Joker continued to beat me, all while laughing manically. He beats me a bit more, for what seems like hours, before packing away his crowbar and walking towards the door. I'm so exhausted I can't even move as he speaks again.

"Okay kiddo I got to go, it's been fun though right?" he calls. I can't even move my head to glare at him. "Well maybe a smidge more fun for me then you, I'm just guessing since you're being awful quiet. Anyway, be a good boy, finish your homework, and be in bed by 9, and hey! Please tell the big man and the mini Boy Blunder I said hello... who knows maybe next time I'll pay him a visit" Joker says before laughing and slamming the door shut.

"_No I can't let him get Jay"_I force my eyes open, half exposed due to the rip, and roll over and back so I can get my hands in front of me. I then stand and try to control the dizziness in my head, as I try and walk to the door. That doesn't go over well and I trip falling forward. But I refused to give up. I drag myself forward, inch by inch towards the door, finally reaching it. I reach upwards and pull on the handle trying to get out. It was locked. I turn and slump against the door in defeat. That's when I hear the beeping. I look around until my gaze lands on a stack of dynamite connecting to a detonator counting down from 30 seconds. _Shit..._

**Dun Dun Dun... Next chapter is back to the Team! Anyway please please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	4. Explosion

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! Glad I did Joker good :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Shouts to EVERYONE (ish to tired and lazy to figure out exact names...)**

**Disclaimer~ Young Justice, Batman, anything that you recognize, do not belong to me**

**Explosion **

**Robin's POV**

This couldn't be happening. Joker had Dick and it was all my fault. Barbra had called Batman and he had tracked the signal of Nightwing's communicator and then fixed up my head. Now the Team and Bruce, who had sped over on the Batwing, where racing to the coordinates hoping we wouldn't be to late.

"Well at least Joker forgot to take Wing's communicator away" Rocket says trying to lighten up the mood as the entire team sat anxiously, worried for our leader. I turn and glare at her in response. She was clueless.

"You don't know Joker, he doesn't do anything without a purpose. And there is no way he would just forget to take Nightwing's communicator, no he wants us to find him and that's what worries me..." I respond blatantly, no point in hiding the truth. That shuts the girl up, and we continue on his a deafening silence. Kid Flash begins to drum his fingers at superspeed, anxious to find Nightwing but Barbra silences him with a glare. I urge the Bio-ship faster with my mind hoping we could make it in time. _"Dick you better be ok or I'll never forgive myself..." _I think to myself as I gaze out the window. We had to make it in time...

***Breakline***

Miss. Martian lands the Bio-ship in front of an old warehouse at the bottom of a hill. Before the ship even touches the ground, I'm already out, racing up the hill towards the warehouse where the signal came from, Batman and Batgirl at my side. The rest of the Team follows us and we're almost there when the building suddenly explodes. I manage to get my cape in front of me as I'm thrown backwards from the force of the explosion.

"No..." I choke out when the smoke cleared, staring at the ruined remains of the warehouse. There was no way anyone could have survived that. I force myself up anyway as the Team stands to the side, paralyzed, as race forward into the debris hoping that, despite all odds he had survived. "Dick! Dick!" I scream hoarsely screw secret identities, praying he would answer back. I spot a black gloved hand under a piece of the siding and race over to it, pushing it off of the rest of the body. "Dick..." I whisper as I revel my 'older brother's' body covered in cuts and bruises and blood. His mask was torn, leaving most of his blood covered face exposed and his hands were cuffed in front of him, covered in blood from hundreds of little cuts. Bruce comes from behind me a crouches down next to the body.

"No... Dick I'm so sorry" I hear him whisper as he releases his hands from the cuffs. Everyone else comes over and joins us letting out gasps and many of the girls begin to cry. I was just about ready to join them.

_"Joker will pay" _I promise Dick in my mind hardly able to even look at his body.

"Wait... guys I hear a heartbeat, Nightwing is alive! Though just barely..." Superboy suddenly exclaims. Batman wastes no time and scopes up my brother's limb body, cradling him to his chest.

"We need to get him immediate medical attention... Batgirl, Miss. Martian go ready the Bio-ship, Aqualad alert the League to ready the med bay." Bruce orders, entering 'Batman mode'. As those specified run off to fulfill their duties, I stare at Dick's limp body in Bruce's arms. He looked so... lifeless... it was a miracle he survived. Bruce starts to walk down to the Bio-ship, carefully avoiding shrapnel from the explosion, and I follow behind numbly.

"Please Dick, you have to pull through, not just for me, but for the team, and for Bruce..." I whisper boarding the Bio-ship. Bruce lays Dick down carefully on one of the med beds and he and Barbra then hook Dick up to a million and one different machines and bandaging up his injuries quickly before seating next to him and gazing at him sadly. I copy them and lean against Batgirl's shoulder as the rest of the team boards, sitting far away to let us Bats take care of him. Barbra wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Jayjay he'll be fine... he's the goddamn Nightwing remember?" she whispers tying to comfort herself as much as me. I nod and let a tear slid down my face.

_"Please be okay..." _I think silently as the Bio-ship lifts off, leaving the Batwing and the destroyed warehouse behind_. "Please..."_

**Nightwing's POV**

I had to get out. I glance around frantically as the bomb continues to beep. _29, 28... _I spot a window not to far away and crawl towards it, leaving a trail of blood behind. _24, 23. _I reach the window and again try to stand but only succeed on falling forward, smashing my face on the ground, unable to catch myself thanks to my bound hands. I push myself back up, trying desperately to think of another way. _15, 14. _I spot a crate and pull myself up onto it, now able to reach the window. _10,9. _I bring my bound hands up and smash the window, cutting my hands with the shattered glass. _7,6. _I place my hands on the shattered glass, cutting them more, and pull myself up trying to fit out the window. _5,4. _I get my head out and pull my hands in front of me trying to wiggle the rest of my battered body out of the window. _3. Jus_t a little bit more._ 2. _One more push. _1._ I fall out of the window as the building explodes behind me, smashing the siding into me. I black out. "_Sorry Bruce I tried..."_

**So that's how Nightwing survived, albeit barely. He was just a bit farther from the explosives then poor Jason was in the movie... Anyway I hope you all enjoyed! So please leave me a...**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**

******(ps. there will be no updates to any of my stories next Saturday due to being forced to go to a church camp... on my birthday... on the finale of YJ second season... with no internet... yes I am bitter... so if there are any updates they will be Friday or Sunday)**


	5. Heartbeat

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you all like it :) Shout outs to Jesters of The Moon, Brightpath2, Potter4me, Guest that reads, and... oh wait thats it... well thanks to those 4!**

**Disclaimer~ Nothing has changed since last chapter... its still not mine**

**Heartbeat**

**Batman's POV**

"No... Dick I'm so sorry..." I whisper as I gaze at my first son's battered body. If only I had gotten here faster, or known Joker was involved. I release Dick's hands from the cuffs holding them gently, and they fall limply to his side. I hear the rest of his Team walk over and hear them gasp and some begin to sob. I felt broken inside. Another member of my family gone, dead, and I was too late to prevent it.

"Wait... guys I hear a heartbeat, Nightwing is alive! Though just barely..." Superboy exclaims but I stop listening after hearing the word heartbeat. There was still hope. I immediately scope up his body and feel the slightest pulse as I cradle him close to me. I hide myself once more behind the emotionless mask I had created as Batman.

"We need to get him immediate medical attention... Batgirl, Miss. Martian go ready the Bio-ship, Aqualad alert the League to ready the med bay." I order, emotionlessly. The three nod and run off without a word. I glance down at the injured hero in my arms, it was really a miracle he had survived, but Dick was miracle in himself. To be able to start crime fighting so young, right after the death of his entire family and save the man who had killed them **(A/N from Batman episode A Matter of Family) **for the sake of justice, I knew I wouldn't have been able to control myself like he had. I slowly begin to walk towards the Bio- ship, slowly not wanting to hurt Dick farther. "_Come on chum you have to be alright" _I reach the Martian ship and dash in, laying Nightwing down gently on the med bed Miss. Martain had formed. Barbra and I proceed to hook him up to some machines to monitor his vitals before sitting in one of the three seats the Martian girl had formed near the bed, no doubt for Barbra, Jason, and I. They understood that we needed some time alone with him. The other two 'bats' sit in the seats left but I pay them no attention, my gaze focused on the first protege I had taken under my wing. The ship takes off and I vaguely remember I had left the Batwing, but that didn't matter even the slightest, not right now. I hear Barbra murmuring something to Jason trying to comfort him and I glance at my younger ward. I could tell he was taking this pretty hard, blaming himself no doubt. I wanted to say something to him, tell him it wasn't his fault, but I've never been good at those kind of things, that was always Dick's forte. I turn my gaze back to the 17 year old and spend the rest of the trip in silence.

***BREAKLINE***

We were nearing the Zeta tube I was going to use to take Nightwing up to the Watchtower to take care of his injures when Kid Flash walks over to me. The speedster's cowl was down and his emerald eyes were tearstained but determined.

"Batman we are going up with you, we aren't leaving him" I nod once accepting his 'demand' before turning back to the heavily injured hero before me. I expected nothing less from the Team and had already decided to allow them to come. "Come on Bats he's our family too... wait did you say yes?" the speedster asks shocked. I turn back to him.

"Yes Wally you are all allowed to come up, I expected nothing less from you, he is your teammate" I say shortly as the Bio-ship lands. I waste no time and carefully pick up Dick after detaching all of the machines. He looked even paler then before and is pulse was fainter. We were running out of time. "Let's go" I order turning and exiting the ship, the Team at my heels. I spot the Zeta entrance, and enter the old warehouse unhappily. The Team follows, obviously not happy with the location of this Zeta Tube either and I lead them to one of the closets. I step in first and the hidden scanner quickly identifies me and sends me up to the Watchtower, Dick in my arms. I'm met with a flurry of activity.

"Br... Batman what happened?!" Clark asks flying over to me. A bunch of other Leaguers crowd around, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Doctor Fate among them.

"Joker" I growl out pushing through them. "Arrow authorize the Team access to the Watchtower. I order as Wonder Woman wheels a gurney over to me, which I gently lay Dick down on. "Canary the team may need some help after seeing this, Robin especially, please see to it. The two heroes nod and Clark, Diana, and I wheel Dick away to the med wing where treatment awaited. "Hang in there buddy" I whisper. "We're almost there..." We race into the medical wing where Doctor Mid- Nite awaited. The Doctor then forces us out of the Med Bay saying he needed complete silence. Diana pulls me out and the door shuts behind us. I sit on one of the chairs outside the door and bury my head in my hands. He had to be okay.

"Bruce? Bruce you need sleep" Diana says kneeling in front of me. I shake my head giving her a small glare.

"Diana I'm not moving until I can see Dick" I reply in a tone that boded no argument. She glances at Clark begging for help.

"Bruce..." He starts

"I'm not moving Boyscout" I tell him shortly. They exchange helpless looks and see they weren't going to get anywhere.

"Bruce what about Jason and Barbra?" Diana asks. I look up at her.

"Please take care of them, I can't leave Dick" I reply. She nods and her and Clark walk off leaving me alone outside the door. I look back at the door. _"Please be okay..."_

**That chapter felt really uneventful... I'm sorry... Anyway please please **

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	6. Alive For Now

**Too lazy for authors note so... yeah**

**Disclaimer~ no words**

**Alive... For Now**

**Kid Flash's POV**

It had been 7 hours. 7 hours since Green Arrow had beamed us up and we still had no news on Dick's condition. Black Canary had tried to console us, especially Robin, but we all refused her attempts. Batman had yet to reappear even though Wonder Woman and Superman had returned and tried to comfort Batgirl and Robin who appeared to be taking it the hardest. They hadn't even reacted to the numerous advances of the older heroes. I get up and begin to pace again, ignoring the growing pain in my stomach. So what if I hadn't eaten in 7 or 8 or 9 or however many hours? I wouldn't eat for a week if it meant leaving Dick right now who was still in critical treatment, so yes, my damn stomach could wait.

"Wally calm down, you need to eat something" Artemis says but I shake my head stubbornly. She opens her mouth to try again but I see a shadow and Batman appears at the entrance of the hallway that leads to the medical wing. Everyone immediately jumps up but I'm the first to speak.

"Ohmygodisheokay?Pleasetellmehe'sokaytheywereablet ofixhimupright?howbadishehurt?Ishegonnahealandbeba cktonormalsson?Whenishegoingtogetbetter?Whencanwes eehim?Canwegonow?Isheawake?" I say in a rush, unable to control the speed of my words as I dashed over to the famed Dark Knight and peered over his shoulder going on my tip toes as if I would be able to spot my friend over his shoulder. Batman doesn't even bother trying to answer my questions, ignoring most of my teammates and I as we crowded around him anxious s for news, he instead looked to Wonder Woman, Superman, and his other two proteges, Batgirl who had her arm around the shoulders of Robin.

"How is he Br-Batman?" Superman asks, sounding almost nervous.

"He's stable for now but..." Batman says looking at the Team and I for the first time.

"They are his teammates too, they deserve to know" Wonder Woman says, her voice soft but stern. Bats nod.

"He is stable but the doctors aren't sure on the full extent of the damage and his chances of waking up are less than I had hoped" He says refusing to meet anyone's gaze. There is a silence as we all contemplate this less than welcome news.

"Wh-What are his chances?" M'Gann squeaks, asking the question on everyone's mind. Batman looks directly at her, his masked eyes seeming to stare hole in the Martian girl.

"15% rate of survival" Batman says his voice sounding more like one we would hear from Red Tornade, emotionless and detached, not something you would expect at all from any human who's 'son' was so close to death. I was seriously beginning to doubt that Bats _was _human it was if when the cowl was on Bruce Wayne, the humanity in his other persona that I rarely saw even then, was sucked completely away. "And the likelihood of him waking up is less than 5%,he's lucky to even be alive as is" A shiver runs down my spine and I step away from the Batman, head spinning from the new information. It couldn't actually be true. A few choked gasps sound from around me,showing no one could really take the news.

"Br-Batman it couldn't possibly be that bad, Di-Nightwing is strong if anyone can pull through he can." Wonder Woman says,pushing forward to stand next to the Bat, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder, one of the few who could without a Batglare, especially out of the 'Batfamily'. Batman shrugs of his hand and turns away from us all.

"I wouldn't lie about the severity if it wasn't true and sometimes even the best is not enough Diana" he says, a trace of ice in his voice "You may see him now,leave if it could endanger Nightwing farther, without debate" he says coldly before pushing through us and heading towards the Zeta Tubes,fist clenched tightly at his sides, both the adults following after him. The entire Team exchanges look, panic and disbelief clear in all of our eyes, before we take of as a unit down the hallway desperate to see it for ourselves.

Being a speedster I arrive first but pause outside the door, afraid of what I would find on the other side. So I wait for the rest of the team to arrive, but my hand still stalls before actually touching the door handle. A comforting hand snakes into my free one, giving me a tight squeeze and I gaze into the ash gray eyes of my girlfriend,easily spotting the concern and worry in the depths.

"Together" she whispers and I nod finally pushing open the door to the blindingly white medical room. My eyes quickly scan around and land on the one occupied bed at the far right, the bed with the most distance from the door. I slowly walk towards it, Artemis's hand never leaving my own, and the rest of the Team crowding behind silently, Robin and Batgirl's faces errily blank, much like their mutual mentor's had been. We quickly surround the bed, many of us kneeling beside it, and I cringe seeing the sheer amount of bandages covering my friend, practically mummifying him, and that was just the waist up a thin white blanket covering the area below his rib cage. The small bits of skin that was visible were nearly as pale as the blindingly white bandages that covered him. Not only that but he was hooked to a million and one different machines, monitoring his heart beat and blood rate among a bunch of other things that I didn't know. Despite my lack of knowledge on the machines I could tell it was bad news to have so many causing Dick to appear as a pin cushion as well as a mummy, he bandaged hands still showing specks of blood despite the layers covering them, the thousands cuts covering them not fixed likely because of the more serious injuries which Dick was not lacking in any way shape or form. I take in all of this in an instant due to my superspeed the rest of the Team taking much longer, their faces showing grief as they realize Batman really hadn't been exaggerating. There is then a scream of rage from the previously silent Robin, who whirls smashing his fist into the wall leaving a sizeable dent, before storming away, anger rigid in his posture. I watch him, some of the others doing the same, basically everyone but Zatanna who was kneeling beside the bed crying and hold her ex's bandaged hand like it was broken, which it very well could be,but it showed she clearly wasn't over their relationship.

"Um I should go get him and calm him down" Batgirl mutters glancing after the retreating boy. She gives Dick a long look before giving his hand, the one that Zatanna didn't have occupied, a feather light squeeze before standing and following after the angered boy. I turn my gaze back to Dick,fear and worry setting my stomach.

"_Dude you have to pull through this, can't you see what losing you would do to the Team? What it's already doing? To Jason who's only going to get more violent without you, to Barbara who is blaming herself, to Bats who entered the 'Bat' void like he had last time you nearly died. And dude what about me? What will I do without my best bro helping me deal with Artemis and prank everyone? Dick we all need you please don't die..."_

**Another seemingly pointless chapter but it IS important and the story WILL pick back up soon (I think anyway but I DO have a plan so... yeah). ANYWAY on the bright side we learn Dick's condition... which is horrible in all shapes and forms... oops... well he IS alive so thats a plus right? Anyway please, please **

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	7. Time for Change

**Oh my gods it a miracle AN UPDATE! I am so sorry about the lack of them on all of my YJ stories lately,without the show for inspiration and as a reminder of the characters awesomeness writer's block has slowly been killing me... Anyway sorry for Jay's mouth it's just how I see him... swearing... a lot. Also y'all can thank Potter4me for getting my butt in gear, reminding me of my YJ stories and making me incredibly guilty despite my writers block and helping me through it a bit! YAY CHEERS FOR POTTER4ME! **

**Disclaimer~ *growls***

**Time For Change**

**Robin's POV**

It wasn't fair! Dick was wrapped head to toe in bandages, near death while the manic that did it to him runs free. Not only that but even when that bastard is caught the worst that will happen to him is being put into a body cast for a few months only to break out again and continue hurting others while Dick could die for saving me. How was it fair that the heroes always died while the villains got off scot free, spending a few months in jail before breaking out again? No, I was done with that shit, done with the damn code heroes lived by, I wasn't going to let Joker get away with another murder, not after what he did to Dick. Rage builds inside me and I resist to punch another wall like I did while in the Watchtower infirmary. As of now I was roaming Gotham streets alone, having ditched Barbara and changed into civilian clothes, knowing I could found out much more on the streets where I had practically grown up. I pull my hood a little lower over my face, tilting it towards the ground and shove my hands deep into my pockets, rounding the corner into one of the worse parts of Gotham. As I walked the buildings became shabbier, graffiti covering every free inch, streetlights broken. From the alleys I could hear screams and saw a gang descend on a single man out of the corner of my eye. I grit my teeth knowing I couldn't help while out of costume and the man being attacker looked like one of them anyway, probably ratted them out or something. I take another turn, down an empty alley and hear footsteps follow me. I reach the end of the alley and slowly turn around seeing the gang members now blocking my exit, blood staining their clothes, no doubt from the guy they had just murdered.

"Hey kid, what are you doing on in this side of Gotham?" One guy, I assumed the leader, asks stepping forward and cracking his knuckles while giving me a toothy grin. I give him a glare.

"You really don't want to mess with me" I threaten "And don't you f***ing call me a kid" I hiss, my own fists clenching. The man laughs.

"Listen to that boys, the little street rat is trying to play tough! Guess we oughta beat... " the gang leader doesn't get to finish his sentence, my fist flying forward to punch him in the jaw, a loud _crack! _sounding from the impact as I shatter his jaw. He falls back in surprise and pain and his lackeys stare at me for a moment in shock before drawing their guns and firing. My training kicks in and I dodge the bullets, jumping into their midst so they would take down each other. My plan works perfectly, cries of pain heard from around me and I jump out with ease, knocking the rest out quickly.

"I told you not to mess with me" I growl, kneeling beside the leader and knocking him out with a single punch to the temple. I walk back over to his goons, many writhing in pain from gunshot wounds inflicted by others of the same group. I kneel beside one and grab his pistol from where he dropped it when his hands flew to his knee where he was shot. I click it opening seeing it full save a single bullet. "Thanks for the gun, it should be useful for my revenge" I tell the man, knocking him out more out of pity so he wouldn't feel the pain as he bled out, if he was lucky the police would get here in time if not he would be dead. I knock the rest of them out and walk to the end of the alley, lifting the manhole cover there with some struggling and jump down, dropping it back into place. I bring out a flashlight and flick it on, lighting my path. I begin to walk down a familiar path, this having been one of my many stash spots for the loot I stole until Batman caught me trying to jack his tires. I spot the little alcove in the wall, still full with some of my old stuff, and reach in pulling out some spare bullets and a jacket, too big when I first snatched it but small enough now. I pull of my hoodie and replace it with the jacket on, stuffing the gun and bullets in its pockets. I also pull out my old weapon of choice, a jagged knife, a stuff that into my belt for easy reach. I smile and quickly head back the way I came now prepared, pulling out my Robin mask and plastering it to my face. This time Joker wasn't going to Arkham just so he could break out again, this time I would get my revenge for all of the people he's killed and for Dick. Joker was never going to kill anyone again, it was time for a change in the system.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed despite its lateness! As always please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**

**ALSO**

**Hey everyone I just received some serious hate from one reviewer the other day, telling me that me and my work totally sucks and that I should give up all hope on being a writer. I just want to say to all you other writers out there, the good, the bad , the astounding, and those in between that no matter how others view your work that if you enjoy writing, if its your passion, you should never give up on it. is a site where you are, or at least should be, able to post your stories for others to see in peace and to hopefully improve from others constructive criticism NOT a place where others can tear you down and tell you that you suck and should give up. Sure there is always room for improvement but if you enjoy what you're doing you should always continue it no matter what others think! If anyone needs any help with this or would like some help to improve please feel free to ask because I'll always do my best to help and remember to never let others tell you to stop doing something you love. Please feel free to spread this message to others so no one feels like they should give up do to one nasty person's views!-Lakeshine**


End file.
